Amanda Valenciano Libre
Amanda Valenciano Libre was a member of the Sandinista National Liberation Front (FSLN) and was the older sister of Chico Libre. She was also a smoker, mostly as a result of a fear of mosquitos after surviving a potentially bad case of malaria after being bitten by one. Biography Early life At some point during or prior to 1974, Amanda and most of her FSLN troops were ousted from Nicaragua forcibly by Somoza's National Guard and they fled into Costa Rica by crossing the Rio San Juan. The KGB later aided her FSLN group by supplying them with a factory, which was a front for a drug refining plant for them to get the money that they'll use for food, "compas" (troops), and weapons (which Amanda felt ashamed for, and did not want Chico to know due to feeling that he was too young to understand). She also planned to rebuild Nicaragua with their own hands, even if they had to dirty their hands in drug trafficking in order to do so. Some time later, the Peace Sentinels seized their drug refining plant, as well as making them consider giving up on their revolution as they had nowhere left to regroup. Amanda's father, a "cacique" (village chief) and the former commandante of her FSLN group, was killed and Amanda and Chico were captured. However, despite going into hiding from the Peace Sentinels, while believing that they were the CIA, she suspected that they were present within Costa Rica for reasons besides hunting down the FSLN, as they possessed far too many advanced equipment and bases to simply root the FSLN out, comparing the amount to Da Nang. Because of her father's death, she was made the new commandante of the FSLN group, although she was unsure of her ability to lead her troops, namely because she worries about Chico too much, and the fact that the rest of her unit calls her by first name basis rather than Commandante. In 1974, Big Boss (Naked Snake) encountered her at the FSLN boathouse in Costa Rica, after dispatching the Peace Sentinels. At some point, she ended up having a fight with Chico, causing him to go away. Unfortunately, her and Snake's meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Chrysalis and "kidnappers". The drones kidnapped Chico, so she and her unit decided to pursue Chrysalis to rescue him. In a rematch near the banana factory, the drones nearly captured her, but she cut herself loose. Unfortunately, she took a wrong step in landing and broke her leg as a result, causing her to be captured the second time around. Snake reluctantly shoots down the second "kidnapper" with a LAW, knowing that she'll most likely be killed by the resulting fall. Luckily, she managed to survive, although just barely, and was critically injured. After explaining that she and Chico fought again, as well as explaining her past while Snake was rolling up a cigarette for Amanda, she asked if he's going after the cargo. Snake stated that he was, as they are most likely carrying nukes. Amanda then realized what this meant, and stated that they should go to Mount Irazu, as that was apparently where the Peace Sentinels are holding Chico as well as most of her "compas." She explained that whenever she and Chico argue, he would wander off, which was also why he known more than anyone else about the bases in Costa Rica, and realized that the Peace Sentinels must had discovered him while "wandering" prior to Chrysalis capturing him. Big Boss agreed to help, asking only for his possible location even if it was a little out of his way. Amanda explained that he was most likely being held prisoner at a prison up in the mountains. She also told Snake that if he was unable to save Chico before they torture him, he should ease his pain and end his humiliation, and keep his honor. Snake explained that he can't keep his promise, as there was always another reason to keep on living, citing his unit and how they left their countries behind and survived as an example. Snake then offered her to join the Militaires Sans Frontieres, at least until she has healed up. She then, after being formally introduced by him, wondered as she passed out if he was "the great cacique who has come to lead the patria libre o morir (free country or die)." Kazuhira Miller then took her back to the Mother Base at Snake's request to receive medical attention. She also remarked that she hoped that she never had to use a Helicopter ever again. She also supplied intel to Snake about Mercenary units, their military hardware, their bases in Costa Rica, and el Frente.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: Snake, Amanda’s reached the plant. // Amanda Valenciano Libre: Snake… // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Amanda, how do you feel? // Amanda Valenciano Libre: Some first helicopter ride. I’ll be perfectly happy if it’s my last. // Kazuhira Miller: As you can see, she’s doing fine. I set Amanda up with her own frequency, so call her up any time you need to. // Amanda Valenciano Libre: If you have any questions about American bases or mercenary units, or about el Frente, just ask. And please, don’t forget my compass and Chico… // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Don’t worry. // Amanda Valenciano Libre: It’s good to be working with you, Boss. // Kazuhira Miller: Snake, we can monitor her condition in sick bay. Remember to assign roles to any POWs you bring back to Mother Base. How this outfit gets built depends on who we assign to what jobs. That’ll determine how Mother Base grows. It’s one of our most important roles, Boss. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Yeah, I know. She also supplied intel on the prison facility that Chico was held prisoner: it was a former village that the Peace Sentinels took over. Namely, that they installed new doors for security measures (they are colored blue and had eye-slots). She also later told Snake that she's willing to take Hell for participating in the FSLN revolution if the only alternative is to give up on Nicaragua. Later, she wanted to leave Sick Bay, as she felt she was needed on the battlefield. Kazuhira Miller was reluctant to let her out of sickbay, feeling that her injuries would only result in her getting killed. However, he relented after Big Boss pointed out that her presence on Mother Base would actually benefit the Militaires Sans Frontieres in the long run, as well as boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers already at the base. Under Amanda's own suggestion, she was then assigned to Mother Base's Combat Unit as a means to boost the morale of the FSLN soldiers. After some time aboard Mother Base, Amanda also got used to it, viewing it as heaven compared to hiding in the jungle from both the Nicaraguan National Guard and the Peace Sentinels. In addition, she also briefly interacted with several MSF members who had formerly worked with the Peace Sentinels, and saw them as not any different than herself and the other FSLN members. In addition, she also decided not to continue with the drug trade that her father worked under as part of the KGB backing their revolution, nor allow the KGB to back their revolution any longer. After it was revealed that the Mother Base was going to be the ground zero target for Peace Walker's retaliation strike, Amanda got into contact with acquaintances of her FSLN unit: the Guerra Prolaga Propagada faction, to find out the direction Peace Walker moved to, as well as hiring a ferryman to help Snake cross the Rio San Juan. Shortly afterwards, Amanda and Chico left the base to continue their battle. She and her group then arrived at Nicaragua and, in an almost ironic twist of fate, turned against the KGB (their former supporters which included Vladimir Zadornov) and saved Big Boss. She also briefly worked at the Mess Hall to cook some Gallo Pinto, along with Paz and Cecile. Trivia *Amanda and Chico called their father "mi viejo" which is Spanish for "my old man." *A mission briefing relating to the Rio San Juan implied that Amanda held religious beliefs, as she told Snake that San Juan (the Spanish name for John the Baptist, the man who baptized Jesus Christ) would protect him always.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Briefing Files: File Library: '''Amanda: Rio San Juan: Amanda: El tiburon toro live in the river. But there's nothing to fear. San Juan will protect you always. Naked Snake/Big Boss: Juan? Amanda: The Rio San Juan takes its name from San Juan, the man who baptized Jesus. The man you call John the Baptist in your country. Behind the scenes The artwork for Amanda had some sketches depicting her wearing her full FSLN uniform. Alternate cutscene progression During one of Peace Walker's interactive cutscenes, in which Amanda is captured by a Kidnapper drone, the player is given the option to save her by firing on the drone. If the player decides to fire at Chrysalis instead, or takes too long to fire, Amanda will look up at the Kidnapper, claiming that she'd rather die than sell out her compas under torture, before shooting at it herself with her pistol. Mother Base staff Amanda is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after rescuing her at Bananal Fruta de Oro. She is initially injured from her fall and placed in the Sickbay. Her injuries will not heal past 20% until after Chapter 4 is completed though, and she asks Snake to let her help out as she doesn't want to lay about, despite being in crutches. In addition, if the player takes her out of Sickbay early and is placed in a unit until after Chapter 4, she still will be in an injured state until after she is placed back into Sickbay, where she will be healed shortly thereafter. Her skill (FSLN Commandante) increases the Guerrillas' morale when she is assigned to the Combat Unit. However, she cannot be used in missions. Her job is FSLN Commander *Life: 6000 *Psyche: 6000 *GMP: 6778 *Combat Unit: B''' **Shoot: '''B **Reload: B''' **Throw: '''B **Place: B''' **Walk Speed: '''B+ **Run Speed: A''' **Fight: '''B **Defense: C''' *R&D Team: '''C *Mess Hall Team: B''' *Medical Team: '''C *Intel Team: A After the player S-ranks the Date Paz extra ops mission, Amanda's uniform will be unlocked as a usable uniform for missions. Various radio calls to her while wearing her uniform imply that she loaned it to the player (who is always a female MSF soldier). She also states that its flexibility and easyiness to move around in is what helped her survive the battlefield. Sometimes, Chico will also mistake the player for Amanda. Notes and references